His Last Moments
by Nova Of Life
Summary: This is my veiw of how Vegeta died in the fight against the androids in Future Trunks time. A warning to those of soft heart, you will cry most likely.


His Last Moments: A Mirai Vegeta Death Fic  
By:Nova  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I wrote this fic as a soul porpose to show my veiw of Vegeta's end since know one really 'knows' of his last moments before the andriods and during the fight before his end in Future Trunks time.   
  
  
  
Another day in Capsule Corp. A day with Bulma working on a project, to keep up with her son, and her love, though she never admit it, Vegeta. The Prince of Sayjians was either laying on his bed in his room again, or training, but none as he use to. Not sense Goku had past away from a heart attack. But from what she found a heart virus, only able to be caught from another planet.  
  
All these things were running on Bulma's mind. She sighed and stopped her work, looking up to the ceiling, as if looking for help of some kind on her heavy heart. Vegeta was the same to her as before she and he made trunks. But he didn't even act as if anything happen between them, not even about what they did together, and still doesn't.  
  
Now at meals he just eats and doesn't talk, though it had been months from Goku's death. Only time he did talk was to insult her and to tell what he wanted or needed, he never asked. A tear feel on her cheek and quickly wiped it away, sniffing a few time before returning to work. The separation between she and Vegeta hurt her heart everyday, every hour, every minute she was in this emptiness.   
  
In the shadow's of Bulma's workshop a lone figure stood watching her, looking past the mask of contempt, seeing the pain in her eyes which he caused. He pushed the emotions down, though they were tearing him apart, his pride still held him where he was. A bit of air silently pasted as he sighed.  
  
A small padding and slow noise caught his attention, it was a soft padding. Something only he could hear. In a few minutes, a small infant slowly crawled into the door Bulma had left open to keep and ear on her son. Vegeta smirked watching his son move closer but stop and turn to his father. Vegeta held some pride knowing that his son had just climbed out of the play pen Bulma had specially made cause he was half-sayjian and crawled nearly 10 feet to the door.   
  
Bulma heard a small sound, looking up and sees Trunks sitting in the middle of the open door, staring into the shadows. _So much like his father._ She though slowly getting up and walking over to her son. She bends down beside him and looks over him, as he looks up. "You hungry, again, Trunks?", she laughed lightly as she asked. Trunks only lifted his mouth and made a few soft sounds.  
  
Bulma reached and picked her son up and held him, staring into his eyes. "Your so much like your father...", She says in a soft voice as another signal tear fell down her cheek. Bulma sniffed and tried to move Trunks to wipe it, but Trunks grabbed her shoulder and pulled. Bulma winched as Trunks already has a strong grip, but finds him standing a bit on her arms and one little hand griping her shoulder as his other come to her cheek.   
  
Both parents stare shocked beyond words as trunks touched Bulma's cheek, touching her sorrowful tear, as if telling her to not to cry. All seems to stand still for a few moments for the small family, but Trunks breaks the silence with a whimper from his empty stomach. Bulma sighrd, but with a smile she walked out to go up her room to feed her son.   
  
Vegeta stood there before sighing loudly with frustration once his family left, though Bulma never knew he was their. He leaned fully against the wall closing his eyes, fighting a painful emotion that had grown stronger everyday he had avoided her. But a loud boom and vibration shook the building, followed by Bulma's and Trunks screaming.   
  
Bulma was on her way up the stairs when the attacking began, she had fallen backwards, but was able to grab the railing. More explosions rocked the ground,she and Trunks wailed. The building they were in was hit, the roof blown and what was left falling down down toward mother and child. Bulma stared with horror her heart stopped and covered Trunks with her own body, jumping over the stairwell, and knowing she wasn't going to make it on her own, her heart took control of her,"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta was running down the hall finding the roof now falling down toward his family. He continue to run hearing his name screamed with fright by his mate. He jumped, catching her in midair from her fall, covering her with his own body. Moments past after the debery had fallen ontop of Vegeta, and the explosion continued, but were not to close to them.   
  
Using the small amount of space that was given he moved Bulma into a defensive ball. He listens to mate cry as he pushes with all his strength to keep he powerlevel where it is and to free them. He pushes slowly to keep anything from falling in and ontop of them from above, fighting the urge to power up and harm his family for being to close.   
  
Finally he frees them, bring well fresh needed air. He quickly picks up Bulma, and jumps up from the debery, and it falls back to where it would have crushed Bulma and Trunks to death. He slowly sets Bulma down not saying a word, looking her over, only finding her covered in dirt, dust and a few scratches. Only with the dust clear, Bulma found Trunks not breathing.  
  
Bulma fell to her knees,"Trunks?!" She screamed over and over again, trying to get her son to start breathing. Vegeta snatched his son from her arms but before she could protest, he was breathing for him, small little puffs into his tiny body. Trunks coughed, and whimpered in his coughs, but was breathing. Bulma took back her son, screaming with another explosion near by.   
  
Vegeta looked to the sky, feeling no Ki, but the other Z fighters were fighting someone... He didn't know who, but he had to think this fight, for his family sake. He couldn't let anything happen to them. He just couldn't. He turned back to his mate and son huddled away from him, scared, alone, and in need of him. He stared to Bulma, a guilt coming over him. He wasn't at his son's birth when she needed him, as he later found out she nearly died from the labor.   
  
He made his choice, and he was not turning back. He walked over and gently picked up Bulma, running to another part of the debery. "Vegeta ... what are you doing?" Bulma asked be he did not reply. He knew she come after him in the fight, but this battle she needed to be away, not near him.   
  
Using his foot he moves open a small opening in the debery, he sets her down and guilds her into it. Going with her he takes them into his arms, bring his son in one, her in the other. Bulma looks up into his eyes, and he stares back, but not closed and ice cold. Warmth and sadness was within.  
  
Vegeta's arm left her as his hand took her chin, slowly bring her face closer to his. They ignore all the explosions, only them as their lips meet. Once this kiss was broken, Vegeta held Bulma tightly to his chest, and a lone, signal tear fell from his eyes as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Bulma." She didn't have a chance to reply, as his hand came down on her neck ever so slightly. She blackout with only a ting of pain, alive against Vegeta's body.   
  
A few more tears fell as he feels the need to hug her more, feeling it was going to be the last time he would see her or his son. He slowly laid her down, looking into her face that's so peaceful in the hell going off around them. Vegeta slowly moves her to the back of the small shelter he will have to leave them in. He eyes turned then to his son, still within his arm.  
  
He stares into his son's eyes, just as blue as Bulma's eyes. His finger came up and his son took it, and tears fell his son's eyes, but no cries. A small smirk from the sadden prince formed from his son being so brave. Taking his finger back, he gently flicks his son on the neck, not harming him, but knocking him out to stay quiet and safe. "You protect your mother, Trunks." He laid Trunks in his mother's arms.  
  
Moving out of the place now where his family slept, he stood and taking a bolder he set it down next the entrance, and stands staring at his sleeping family. Their faces of these moments marked into his mind. He moved and putting the bolder into place, leaving a small whole Bulma could wiggle out if he didn't return.   
  
Stepping back he stared at where they laid a sleep for a few moments, then jumped up into the air, taking off to the sky to find his enemy for endangering everything that had ever meant anything to him, his family. For some reason he felt alone and cold, and not to proud. Images of his mate flashed in his mind, he was still worried.   
  
He looked at the ground and damage as he flew on, finding it that these were Ki blast attacks, not weapons. _What the hells going on? Why didn't I sense them?_ He flew onward, following the dyeing kis up ahead.   
  
"Its now or never." He powered up with the rage from everything he knows, mostly from the fear of them attacking his family. Reaching Super Sayian Vegeta launched at 17 and 18 and, but he held no ground. They were hit, but the double teaming and their power took hold of him in attacks and counter attacks. Every hit, every blow, brought up the few moments with Bulma, or Trunks. He saw them in his mind, though he wasn't part of the moments, the moments where he saw them played in his head.   
  
He had to stay a live was all he could think, soon he was hit down into the ground. He charged up more with anger, flipping out of both of the twins legs aimed for his chest. They stood there, but everything froze onced Vegeta realized where he was. He wasn't to far from Capsule Corp. like he was before.  
  
They continued to attack, till he was beaten and bloody, he stood in midair, ready for the next blow, but they stopped. He looked up sharply only to see a powerful blast much more than to kill him, just him. His eyes went behind him. The Capsule Corp. grounds were behind him. He had to use his strength, all of it to save them, Bulma and Trunks.  
  
With a screams of grief and rage, he powered up to Super Sayian amazingly in his poor form, taking on the blast head on. He took it all, leaving him fataly wounded, but Capsule Corp. was not damage. As Vegeta saw the sky falling, he knew it was his end. Blood pored from him as he fell, be he stared on Capsule Corp., as a tear left his eyes once more, _I'm sorry Bulma, so sorry...._ The Prince of Sayjians hit the ground dead. Piccolo already gone, never to see the light of day again of this plain.   
  
He stood before the lord of the dead, not listening to the charges on his record, he seem to know where he was going. The voice of Emma just echo in the distance of his mind, hearing only Bulma's voice and their arguments. So many things he took for granite, so many things he thought he would never regret, but now did. One thing he regretted at heart was how he made Bulma cry, and how he harmed her. He hurt her down at the core, and knew it, and now he couldn't take it back.   
  
"Prince Vegeta!", Screamed King Emma,"Your are to be sent to..."  
  



End file.
